It All Started With A Breeze
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: For a contest over on ASN. The weather takes a turn for the worst. Summary suck. Just read please. :p I own NOTHING.


It all started with a breeze.

It was the month of November. The winter so far wasn't all _that_ bad by Earth Kingdom standards, but that was the Earth Kingdom. By Fire Nation standards it was cold. Very cold. It never got this cold back in the Fire Nation.

Zuko and Sokka were walking through the crowded streets of the Lower Ring of Ba-Sing-Se. Sokka was wearing his usual short sleeved tunic, his usual slacks and his hair was up in its usual style. Zuko on the other hand had on his heaviest Earth Kingdom robes, an outer robe with fur lining. Zuko liked Earth Kingdom robes for two main reasons: He was able to blend in and the fact that they had insulation.

"Why so glum buddy, it's a nice day and the breeze makes the Lower Ring feel not so crowded." Sokka said with a cheerful grin. The Earth Kingdom weather didn't bother him. He _was_ from the Water Tribe. As in the coldest freaking place on the planet.

Zuko shot him a death glare. "Shut it." Zuko knew what was coming. After that Sokka would go on about how Zuko tried to capture Aang at the Water Tribes and how he never complained than. Zuko would than say that they never saw him complain and how he could openly firebend to warm himself up. Sokka would continue to tell him how he was a baby.

The two found themselves on the train heading back to the Upper Ring. When it was still, the train was a small improvement from the cold outside. When it was moving, that was another story. They finally got to the Upper Ring and exited the train. The breeze started to pick up slightly. Before only the leaves on the trees moved with the wind, now the smallest branches were also moving. Zuko groaned in disappointment. Soon they got back to the house and Zuko sat himself directly in front of the fire place.

"Geez Zuko, you're such a big baby." Sokka said as he put his feet on the table. Lucky for him no one was home yet.

"Do the words firebender mean anything to you? Plus you were really annoying back in the Fire Nation during the summer, both by what I saw and what everyone has told me." Zuko retorted. If he was alone he'd sit directly in the fire place, and use his firebending to keep the flames at a safe distance.

They heard the door open and saw everyone else walk in. Katara was the first to come in, followed by Aang, Suki, and Toph and than Iroh. Sokka quickly took his feet off the table before Katara could notice.

"The wind is getting worse out there." Toph said as she plopped down next to Sokka.

As if to prove its point, the house creaked in response to the growing strength of the wind.

"I love the wind. It's so relaxing, especially at night." Aang said. He made his way over to the banister and sat on that.

"Well I hope it snows." Katara added. Zuko and Toph looked at her as if she grew another head.

"I hate snow. It's too cold." Zuko said.

"It messes with all the vibrations." Toph added.

"Oh come on guys. It's not that bad" Suki said as she sat on the other side of Sokka.

"It's quite relaxing, and pure enough to make tea from it." Zuko smacked his head after Iroh finished talking.

The wind outside grew more fierce by the minute and soon everyone was huddled around the fire place or trying to cuddle with a firebender, more or so the first of the two. Iroh went into the kitchen and made everyone some warm tea and a bowl of noodles. Soon the house was constantly creaking. Aang looked out the window to see a good layer of snow already on the ground. He motioned for everyone else to see.

"That's crazy. It looks like we're in for a blizzard." Aang said with his nose up against the glass.

"And it's coming fast. The vibrations are already all wonky." Toph went over to the fire place.

"Maybe we should go to bed. It'll be gone by the morning." Katara ordered. By now no one dared argued with Katara. Soon they all were asleep. But the house kept creaking and the snow kept coming.

Zuko was the first wake up as usual. He felt that it was cold inside the house. He assumed that the fire eventually went out and it got cold. Zuko walked over to the window and opened the curtain. What he saw was a sheet of ice plated across the window. He couldn't see outside even if his life depended on it. The wind was blowing harder than it was yesterday.

Zuko wandered into the living room and opened the sliding door which was frozen shut. When he did there was a wall of snow up past his chest. He quickly closed the door before the snow had any chance of caving in. At that time Aang came into the living room.

"Aang, I think Ba-Sing-Se's weather is broken." Zuko said opening the door for Aang to see.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" Aang ran to the door to go outside. Zuko slammed the door shut and blocked the way. "That never happens here. The wall usually blocks it all."

"Well now it did. Back home it just rains. I never knew that I would miss the rain." Zuko said as he made his way to the fire place.

Aang tried to look out the windows but was greeted by a sheet of ice. "It's gonna be great going outside once the weather calms down!"

"I'm not." Zuko said as he sprawled across the floor.

The next day the wind wasn't as bad as it was the day before. Everyone was grateful to be outside. Zuko was standing on the rough ice the waterbenders made so he wouldn't slip. Toph was next to him. They both wanted nothing to do with snow. A snowball hit Zuko in the face. Aang was running behind his elaborate snow fort.

There was a slight breeze that was much like the one that started the blizzard.


End file.
